


Дорога к стае

by navia_tedeska, WTF_Brock_Rumlow



Series: Спецквест [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Adventure, Alternate Universe, Implied Slash, Kinks, M/M, Mild Language
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 03:06:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13848756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Brock_Rumlow/pseuds/WTF_Brock_Rumlow
Summary: Так уж вышло, не крестись, когти золотом ковать. Был котёнок - станет рысь, мягко стелет - жёстко спать (с)





	Дорога к стае

Брок сидел за стойкой в самом углу и пил вино. Он был единственный в этой забегаловке, кто вообще заказывал вино и, главное, готов был за него платить. Местное пиво Брок не любил. Оно кислило и было ощутимо разбавлено. Зато вина он брал сразу целую бутылку, а потом неспешно цедил в своём любимом углу, прислушиваясь и приглядываясь к почти родным уже завсегдатаям в ожидании новой крови. В смысле, кого-нибудь, кого он ещё не трахал, и кто был бы не прочь разделить с ним ложе в эту ночь.

Так уж выходило каждый раз, что, согласно своей морали, Брок не спал только со стариками и детьми. Все остальные проходили через его кровать по своей воле: волчье обаяние било наотмашь, Брок и не пытался его сдерживать. Как не скрыть было и то, что никто из людей, как правило, не мог удовлетворить эту жажду. Может быть, и не нужно было. Жажда разнузданного, животного секса была похожа на пульс жизни, на вечное течение крови через сердце к жилам, на желание быстрого бега на четырёх лапах под полной луной, когда, почти обезумевший и едва удерживающийся на грани сознания, бежишь по чавкающим прелым листьям и не можешь надышаться тысячей запахов, щекочущих звериные ноздри. Желание трахаться было подобно желанию жить, и Брок себе не отказывал. Когда вокруг не оставалось ничего, что держало бы его на месте, а жажда становилась невыносимой, Брок просто снимался с якоря и двигался дальше. Он не привязывался к этой жизни вещами. Только деньги всегда старался держать при себе, в кошеле из толстой кожи, который не прокусишь волчьими зубами. Выходил на трассу, вдыхал носом, пытаясь понять, куда ему надо, и ловил попутку.

Здесь, в Миссури, на овощном ранчо, ему нравилось. Не так много животных, которые шарахались от него; не так жарко, как в совсем южных штатах; и не такой собачий холод, как на севере. Ему нравились холмы и деревья, и сам воздух, который тут, на просторах большого ранчо, был напитан свободой и свежестью, а злаковые, уже почти вызревшие, шуршали и перешёптывались на закате под дуновениями ласкового ветерка. Ему нравились перелески на холмах, где было так приятно и полезно для тела и духа погонять в полнолуние дичь. Зайцы здесь водились размером с раскормленных соседских спаниэлей, и если последних трогать было нельзя, то на первых он с удовольствием отрывался. И тяжело работать днём, и яростно трахаться ночью ему нравилось не меньше. Но городки тут были маленькие, с единственной точкой соприкосновения населения — баром в сомнительно-историческом центре. И их жители проходили через постель Брока самое большее за пару циклов. Два полнолуния — и он брал расчёт, чтобы поддаться этому жгучему чувству, тянущему его дальше и дальше.

Иногда, правда, приходилось удирать, сверкая лапами, раньше, чем хотелось бы. И, черти дери эту современную Инквизицию, ещё сегодня вечером Брок никуда не собирался.

Вино хлынуло в рот тягучей терпкостью, загорчив и пролившись капелькой с края губы, когда в бар зашёл он. Приезжий, Брок сразу почуял. Как почуял и всё остальное, вкупе со знакомым запахом тела, пылью дороги и едким привкусом серебра — едва не зарычал вслух, до того шерсть на холке встала дыбом, а кожа покрылась мурашками. Инквизитор, паладин, да ещё и знакомый. Тот самый знакомый, из-за которого у него теперь шрам на полрожи: сучий божественный огонь, после которого ожоги у него не сходили, даже когда он перекидывался. Но если он кого и отпугивал, то только первые секунды, пока не вступало в игру его волчье одуряющее обаяние. Оно действовало безотказно на всех — на мужчин, на женщин, — но только не на паладинов Инквизиции.

Мужчина медленно развернулся, поправил широкополую, словно из старых вестернов, шляпу. Немного постояв в раздумьях, он щёлкнул железными набойками на мощных ботинках и всё же снял шляпу перед тем, как усесться за стойку с противоположного края. Заказал апельсиновый сок, вызвав ехидную усмешку бармена Боба.

Брок цедил вино, напрягшись каждой мышцей тела. Просчитывал варианты, думал, стараясь не обращать внимание на то, как поджался хвост. Этот, белобрысый, паладин по имени Стив, не стал бы выхватывать тяжёлый кольт и стрелять ему промеж глаз серебряными пулями у всех на виду. Этому надо другое, Брок знал, что именно. Как знал и то, что когда дойдёт до Инквизитора, что он ничем не может помочь, пуля-таки ему обеспечена. А жить так хотелось. Сейчас жить, каким угодно путём, даже если придётся отгрызть себе лапу или, да простит его Праматерь-Волчица, порезать невинного человека, хотелось даже больше, чем трахаться. Хотя, если бы ему было разрешено, он бы и Инквизитора поимел, больно задница у него была хороша, кругла и подкачана. Больно мощный был разворот плеч, и не страшно было бы с таким трахаться без оглядки — на паладинах тоже всё за считанные часы заживает. Не страшно, что порвёшь, исполосуешь выступившими когтями, прикусишь ненароком сильнее, чем следует. С людьми невозможно было отпустить себя целиком, а вот с таким… С таким можно было бы. Как и со своими.

В паху мучительно потяжелело, сердце в грудной клетке бухало, как ненормальное, словно он уже драпал со всех лап по лесу. Паладин, конечно, его узнал. На безупречном лбу пролегла глубокая складка, ясные голубые глаза то и дело останавливались на нём серьёзным, чуть укоряющим взглядом. Но недолго — он продолжал цедить сок через соломинку, односложно отвечая на вопросы вежливости в исполнении Боба, и чуть крутил в пальцах стакан по столешнице. Словно тоже не знал, как лучше начать то, что ему от Брока было нужно.

А Брок знал. Пока дают фору, надо хватать её в зубы и бежать. Пока паладин медлил со своей карательной акцией, Брок, дождавшись, когда тот с вялым интересом засмотрится на матч в плоском экране настенного телевизора, тихой тенью встал и скользнул в сторону туалета. Он помнил, там есть окно, через которое он, поднапрягшись, пролезет.

Совсем немного волновала неоплаченная бутылка хорошего вина — обычно Брок так не делал и всегда предпочитал платить по счетам. Ещё чуть — некстати образовавшийся стояк в джинсах. И совсем мимолётной была мысль о том, где, интересно, носит Баки Барнса, по чьей вине он и влип во всю эту мутную, а главное, угрожающую жизни историю? Как ему удаётся так грамотно бегать от своего белобрысого Инквизитора, что он ещё не попался? И почему Брок, даром, что живёт в отличии от Барнса тише воды, ниже травы, вечно на паладина нарывается? Уже не первая их встреча. А может быть, тот ищет его намеренно? Ведь у Инквизиции свои ритуалы. Может быть, шрам, оставленный полгода назад, тому виной?

Гадать можно было сколько угодно. Брок протиснулся в окно и, ощущая беспокойство и всё возрастающий ужас, побежал к темнеющему за оградой заднего двора леску. Жить хотелось страшно. Так же страшно, как становилось при мысли, что будет, если паладин его всё же догонит. Он мог. Брок помнил, каким сильным и быстрым тот был.

В перелеске Брок замер и прислушался. Тишина обманчиво давила на навострившиеся уши. Выбора не было — на двоих не убежит. Он метнулся за разросшийся куст жасмина и принялся быстро раздеваться. Одежду сложил стопками на ботинки и привычно крепко обмотал поклажу джинсами. Теперь он сможет схватить зубами за ремень и нести, сколько будет нужно, чтобы оторваться от надоедливого преследования. Он услышал шум от бара, когда уже начал перекидываться. Слава полнолунию, обычно гадостная и больная перемена тела сегодня далась быстро и терпимо. Только не беззвучно — молчать, когда выворачивает кости, Брок не умел. Уже волком он ясно услышал, как Стив бежит к перелеску, как махом сигает через невысокий забор и ломает ветки кустов, оголтелым лосем вламываясь в подлесок.

Его это уже не волновало. Он осторожно подхватил свои вещи в зубы и потрусил в сторону, откуда пахло горячим пыльным асфальтом и едкими выхлопными газами. Ни один паладин не найдёт его и не догонит в лесу. Брок был дома сейчас, и полная луна, мягко серебря его тёмную шерсть, словно благословляла своего блудного сына с небес.

— Брок! — разнеслось по лесу громкое и отчаянное. Вспорхнули и перелетели с ветки на ветку вспугнутые воплем птицы. Брок только дёрнул ухом, не замедляя свой бег. — Брок, пожалуйста! Я хочу только поговорить!

Он фыркнул. Слышал он истории о таких разговорчивых. К таким, особенно, если в застенки Инквизиции попадёшь — до смерти заговорят. И это не фигурально.

— Брок! Дери тебя серафимы! — вопль стал чуть ближе, и Брок инстинктивно заложил большую дугу в обход. А ещё в голосе паладина появилась интонация обреченности, и что-то, чему, по сути, не было места в волчьей душе, сжалось у него внутри. Брок упрямо мотнул головой и продолжил бежать, бесшумно петляя по лесу. Паладины могли заговорить Священной песнью, когда перестаёшь различать, где правда, где ложь, и выходишь к ним навстречу, ожидая обещанного прощения, только чтобы получить серебряную пулю между глаз. Он не должен слушать. Он всё равно ничем не может помочь. Он не видел Барнса с той самой ночи, как паладин застукал их, пока они жарко друг друга драли, и устроил потасовку века с метанием Священного огня и неподобающим сквернословием. Они с Барнсом тогда разбежались в ужасе по разным штатам, и Брок неделю залечивал свои раны, бессильно злясь на Баки за всё произошедшее. Ведь в чём он сам был виноват? Да, с Баки было хорошо. Они подходили друг другу так, как редко кто из стаи подходит. Почти никогда самцы не сходились в пару дольше, чем на цикл. Они же выдержали четыре полнолуния и не перегрызли друг другу глотки в борьбе за первенство на территории. Работали в нью-Йорке, в порту, там всегда нужны были сильные выносливые парни. Жили вместе. Вместе ездили за город на мотоцикле Баки, чтобы перекинуться и поохотиться в полнолуние. В шутку собачились и валяли друг друга по жухлой траве или снегу, прикусывая холки и ворча. Трахались, как сумасшедшие, всегда до крови, до драных ран на спине и прокушенных плеч. Брока всё устраивало до того самого момента, как он узнал, что, оказывается, Барнс на крючке. Что за тем по пятам идёт Инквизиция, и цепной пёс её — паладин со светлыми волосами, Стив. Который оказался Барнсу то ли любовником, то ли братом — Брок не понял путаных объяснений, не до того было. Да и, если честно, было уже плевать. Обида поднялась тогда нешуточная — уж если спутался с Инквизицией и трахнул паладина, будь добр, предупреди своих. Предупреди того, кто рядом с тобой — это простая дань вежливости законам стаи. Брок терпеть не мог таких подстав, и Барнсу в тот раз очень хотел перегрызть горло — только собственное лицо, обожжённое огнём, болело, и Брок записал должок на чужой счёт. А теперь снова аукнулось. Встретиться бы со старым другом… уж он бы ему устроил весёлую жизнь.

— Брок! Передай, что мне нужно с ним увидеться! Пусть Баки найдёт меня! Пожалуйста! — донеслось до него уже тише, и Брок до того обалдел от наивности белобрысого, что выплюнул одежду, сел на зад и глубоко, протяжно завыл на луну. Вкладывая в этот вой всё, что думает о паладине, о Баки и о всём мире в целом. Нахуй бы они не пошли? Нашли почтового голубка, совсем охренели.

После этого всё стихло. Погони не было, и Брок благополучно добрался до подлеска у трассы. Воздух пах смесью приятных и отвратительных запахов, от них чесалось нёбо. Вокруг стояла тишина, только чуть колыхались верхушки деревьев да переругивались ночные пичуги. Вряд ли кто остановится в таком глухом месте. Но Брок собирался пойти по обочине в сторону ближайшего населённого пункта, чтобы поймать попутку и уехать как можно дальше отсюда — за штат, а может, и за пару штатов. Затеряться в большом городе, уж насколько он их не любил. А может быть, вообще рвануть в Канаду. Нет, на Аляску. Там холодно, конечно, но, может быть, там его оставят в покое?

Брок перекинулся и, немного полежав и попялившись на звёздное небо, принялся одеваться. Сушняк навалился жуткий — как всегда после перемены тела. Но он слышал едва уловимое журчание воды в глубине леса, через дорогу, и намеревался напиться, даже если это будет ручей сточных вод. Иначе он попросту рухнет через полчаса трусцы по обочине дороги.

Фары высветили его сзади уже спустя пять минут, и Брок в нетерпении обернулся, приветливо скалясь из-под руки, козырьком приставленной ко лбу. Кажется, какой-то пикап, хотя против света и не понять точно. Пикап это хорошо. Можно прямо туда забраться, даже если не возьмутся подвезти, забиться под тент и, быть может, даже подремать немного.

Машина остановилась ровно напротив, водитель даже открыл изнутри дверь. Пахнуло знакомым густым духом, знакомый голос произнёс:

— Залезай, Брок. — И Баки, глядевший из-под козырька старой бейсболки, улыбнулся. Выглядел он, даже в старой джинсовке, потёртых же джинсах и с сальными патлами, чересчур горячо. Выматерившись, Брок поправил вставший мигом член и забрался в машину. Барнс, не раздумывая, тут же тронул с места.

— Я совсем недавно про тебя вспоминал, — сказал ему Брок вместо приветствия. — Жалел, что тогда тебе глотку не перегрыз. Стольких бы проблем избежал.

Баки заржал. Привычно и жарко положил тяжёлую ладонь на пах, чуть смял твёрдую ширинку пальцами, невольно вырвав полустон. После чего Брок, взяв себя в руки и лапы, руку Баки спихнул и послал на хуй.

— Снова Стив? — с участием спросил Барнс. Брок резко обернулся, они столкнулись взглядами на мгновение, а потом Баки снова стал смотреть на дорогу. Его глаза чуть фосфоресцировали зелёным в темноте. — Не рычи, чую я его. Как собрата по крови чую, хоть он и из этих, — Баки пренебрежительно сплюнул в открытое окно. — Наши семьи соседями были в Бруклине, понимаешь? Мы жили, как обычные люди. Но жили хорошо, по-другому не умеем. А этот задохлик вечно помирать собирался, а потом мамка его, царствие небесное, отошла. А он больной один остался — разве мы могли его бросить? Взяли в семью, пригрели. Вырастили. А потом… — Баки замолчал, и Брок с интересом вбуравился в его висок. — Ты же знаешь, какие мы ебливые. Нас ведь с людьми нельзя, особенно когда переходный возраст. Мы же всё, что движется, трахаем… А тут я как с ума сошёл по нему. Влюбился, всех в округе переёб, а его не смел. Он же… он прозрачный тогда был, как лист рисовой бумаги. Я в его сторону даже дышать боялся. Да и как брат… — Брок хмыкнул. В стае всем было плевать, кому и с кем, слишком их мало осталось. Только щенков не делали, если совсем близкие родственники. А в остальном — глупые человеческие предрассудки. — Мы с ним по дурости ритуал крови прошли, — Баки показал левую ладонь с тонким белёсым шрамом посередине. Брок его и не замечал раньше. — Ещё в детстве, мамка тогда страшно ругалась. Я с тех пор его чую. Как потерянную часть себя. А признаться не могу. Да и… сам понимаешь, жить хочется. Он теперь паладин. Что, если пристрелит нахрен?

Брок смотрел на дорогу и думал. Он, конечно, был постарше Барнса на сотню-полторы лет. И всё же тот звучал, как ссыкливый щенок. Хотелось ему врезать. Не рукой, лапой. Чтоб от души.

— Ну, что молчишь? — подождав реакции и не дождавшись, спросил Баки.

— А что мне тебя, по головке погладить или в зад полизать, чтобы тебе не так горько было? — устало спросил Брок. Помолчал, чувствуя, как давняя обида проходит, и продолжил: — И что, до сих пор любишь?

Баки ответил не сразу. Только в руль вцепился, как в кусок парной телятины.

— Думаешь, почему я тут? Таскаюсь за ним хвостом… Он думает, что он за мной, а на самом деле… — Баки нахмурился, губы его вытянулись в линию. — Я тогда из дому сбежал, как только смог. Чтобы… ну, чтобы Стива не выебать: чую, я бы тогда его и задрал бы. Сбежал подальше, чтобы не чувствовать его, сил никаких не было, как в дурмане гона постоянно жил. И только через несколько лет узнал, что Стив, оказывается, прошёл посвящение в Инквизиции. Что его там подлечили, как следует, и отправили нас, значит, отлавливать. Огнём и кольтом. Мамка так сокрушалась. А я так разозлился, что подумал, туда ему и дорога. Он ведь так и не понял, что мы тоже из стаи. Жили как люди, неприметно. В то время опасно было приметными быть.

Брок задумался. Вспомнил ещё раз ту ночь, вспомнил, что он тогда Баки драл, когда паладин им на головы свалился, а не наоборот… и вдруг заржал.

— Думается мне, твой Стив посчитал, что я, злой волчара, ебу несчастного тебя в хвост и гриву, и надобно меня за то покарать, а тебя спасти, — объяснился Брок, когда смог не смеяться.

Баки тоже задумался, а потом фыркнул, расслабляя губы в улыбке. Тут-то Брок его и прижал. Когти выпустил и, схватив под челюстью, стиснул посильнее.

— Значит, сюда слушай, мудак. Хватит бегать. Встретишься со своим паладином и всё расскажешь. Пусть живёт с этим знанием, как хочет. А если примет, то будет вам любовь и счастье во веки вечные. А то вы как два жернова, трётесь вокруг да около. Только между вами попадать удовольствие сомнительное. Всё понял?

Лицо Баки покраснело, и хоть он всё так же сосредоточенно вёл машину, приходилось ему несладко. Брок сжал ещё чуть сильнее. Баки скосил на него взгляд и кивнул.

— Хороший мальчик, — удовлетворённо заметил Брок и откинулся на сидение.

— Зверюга бешеная, — прокаркал Баки. Следы на его шее, ещё несколько секунд назад страшные, начали исчезать. — Мне с тобой хорошо было, — сказал он вдруг тихо. Брок улыбнулся своему отражению в окне. Шрам на пол-лица добавлял ему инфернальности.

— Мне тоже с тобой неплохо, — признался в свою очередь. Подумал немного: — Ты ведь знаешь, мы верны стае до смерти. Но почти никогда не любим. Никого. Так что цени.

Баки посмотрел на него коротко, сглотнул слюну и кивнул.

Дальше до самого Лексингтона они ехали молча. Сильно хотелось пить. Брок знал, что Баки высадит его в пригороде недалеко от магазина или бара, подкинет деньжат и бросит — и был этому даже рад. Не хотелось участвовать в чужих разборках. Дорога с усыпляющим шелестом ложилась под колёса, и Брок гадал, хорошо ли он устроится там, куда она приведёт? И сколько их ещё впереди, городов, стран, остановок между бесконечно длящимися милями пути? Стаю раскидало по всему миру, и она кочевала неприкаянно в поисках лучшей доли, вкусного куска и горячего траха так же, как бежала от преследования Инквизиции. Может быть, просто их время прошло. Брок старался не думать об этом. Он нанизывал места, в которых уже побывал, как бусины на бесконечную леску автомагистралей. И только сейчас вдруг подумал на секунду всего, что, может быть, было бы неплохо найти себе хорошую женщину одной крови. Построить дом посреди дикого леса, справить небольшое хозяйство. И наделать щенков. Он уже почти не помнил, какими смешными и милыми бывали в стае дети. Какими они были беззащитными.

Старею, наверное, подумал Брок и улыбнулся.


End file.
